Hide and seek
by Sara Nero
Summary: With Lok being bored out of his mind due to being sick, Zhalia suggests to play Hide and Seek -The Seeker Version. However, little did she know that even the one chasing gets chased sometimes. Zhante.


"Guys, I am bored."

Zhalia sighed as she glanced at Lok for what felt like the hundredth time this day. The poor boy had caught a cold and was whining about being bored ever since. It was beyond annoying and hurtful to their ears to hear his scratchy voice and to be frank, Zhalia wondered how he was able to talk with a sore throat in the first place, and yet she couldn't help but pity the poor boy.

It was like watching a puppy suffer. It kept on barking in order to get attention and whenever someone would finally look at it, it would stare at you with it's huge and innocent eyes.

You simply couldn't hate him.

"Lok, for the millionth time this day, watch a movie, study, or read something." Sophie told the blonde, not even bothering to look up from her book.

Lok, having of course noticed that, pouted. He was hoping to get more of Sophies attention since it has been quite some time since they have last spend time together, as in boyfriend and girlfriend time, and yet it seemed like she loved that stupid book more than him.

Lok sighed before he snuck back into his blankets, enjoying the warmth that they were radiating despite of it being a hot summer day.

He blankly stared at the ceiling, wondering what wrongs he has done in his life to get punished with such great boredom.

Zhalia, who was currently busy with some paper work of Dante that she had offered him to take care of, couldn't bear the sight anymore and exhaled deeply before she placed the clipboard down onto the table and looked at the teens.

"Well, how about a training session then? The two of you don't seem quite busy and I don't want the two of you to get out of shape either." Zhalia commented, a small smirk playing on her lips as she watched how the teens eyes flickered to hers as soon as she mention 'training".

Sophie and Lok exchanged curious glances before Sophie closed her book and rested it on her lap.

"But Zhalia, Lok is sick and in no condition to train." Sophie reminded her, eyes narrowing in confusion. She knew that Zhalia knew and only reminded her as a sort of hidden question, and Zhalia instantly noticed.

"I am healthy enough to train!" Lok called in protest, but as soon as he had raised his voice he fell into a coughing fit.

Zhalia rolled her eyes at the blonde teen and leaned back in her seat,calm brown eyes not leaving the two.

She had the perfect training idea and since Dante was out of the mansion and did some shopping, they may as well use their free time to do something productive before he would return.

"Of course you are." Zhalia muttered. "Fortunately for you, the training session that I have in mind won't include you talking, quite the opposite actually."

Now that had earned the teens full attention as Lok sat up in order to fully look at Zhalia, his blue eyes twinkling with anticipation.

"Well then, spill it!" Lok urged her, his impatience clearly showing while Zhalia merely arched a perfectly arched brow at Loks eagerness.

In the end, she decided against making them wait. "We are going to play a nice game of Hide and Seek-The seeker version." The bluenette revealed, causing Sophie to look at her in surprise.

"Seeker version?" The Casterwill descendant spoke, trying to think of a way how to play Hide and Seek in the Seeker Version.

Zhalia nodded in return. "You got twenty seconds to hide from me. While I am going to look for you, you have to use your powers in order to avoid me or get past me unnoticed. The loser will have to do the dishes." She explained, and Lok's eyes widened out of excitement.

"That's a great idea!" He cheered, seemingly loving Zhalia's suggestion since it was his turn to do the dishes today either way. "What are the rules?"

Zhalia, who had only waited for someone to ask that question, smiled curtly at them. "There are no rules, so be careful of one another. Try not to get caught or to get into one another's way, it's for your own good." She advised, a glint that was all too familiar entering her eyes that instantly alarmed the teens.

"Twenty seconds starting-now."

She would forever remember the way their eyes widened almost comically before the two of them jumped off of the sofa and made a mad dash for the stairs, the sight of Lok in his Mickey Mouse Pajamas causing Zhalia to snort.

So much about Lok becoming more mature.

Zhalia silently counted down from twenty, taking five seconds longer to stand up and stretch in order for them to get some more time.

They didn't have to know that, of course.

Ever so slowly and quite amused, the bluenette Foundation seeker made her way upstairs onto the first floor.

Dante's mansion was quite big and consisted of two floors besides and an underground one that was locked away and only up for use in case they had to hide from something or rather, someone.

No one, not even the teens knew about this floor and Zhalia only knew because she had sensed the barrier that Dante had placed on the door in order to hide it.

It was a nice idea, but there was nothing that he would ever be able to hide from her.

The corner of her lips curled upwards into a sly smirk as Zhalia entered the first floor.

She slowly walked through the empty corridor, not making any sound as she merely followed her instincts. They never failed her and she knew that they wouldn't fool her now either.

Her first stop was going to be the library. Fortunately, it didn't take Zhalia long to reach it but then again, she wasn't in a hurry either.

Hazel eyes scanned the huge hall that was filled with bookshelves cautiously, her gut feeling telling her that someone was close.

She didn't know how, she simply knew it.

The female slowly walked towards the heart of the library, her keen ears on alarm in case someone may make a mistake and blew their cover.

And as if they have heard her thoughts, a book fell out of its place.

Zhalia instantly whirled around and shot an Augerfrost at the empty space over the shelf, knowing that she would miss her target but of course, she did it on purpose.

Why would she willingly end the game this fast? It was only the beginning after all and also, a little scare was always of help.

Knowing that the two of them weren't as stupid as to hide at the same place, Zhalia left the library without any further ado and continued to make her way towards the heart of the mansion, the gym.

As she was walking towards it, she noticed a shadow out of the corner of her eyes and narrowed her eyes. This shadow was too large to belong to either Lok or Sophie and for a moment, Zhalia felt a pair of eyes on her.

She stopped in the middle of the hallway and slowly turned around, just to get greeted by the sight of the same old empty corridor.

Zhalia narrowed her eyes and for a moment, felt as if she was not the one chasing the others and instead, the one that was being chased.

Suddenly, Zhalia then felt a gust of cold air blow behind her and as fast as light, jumped out of harm's way and pushed her back against the wall.

A Boltflare almost hit her if she didn't jump out of pose just in time and for a moment, she felt insulted that she was only worth a Boltflare.

Whoever it was that had his eyes on her was not aiming to hurt her but instead, to mock her.

And she knew exactly who it was.

"I have to say that I am disappointed that I am only worth a Boltflare." Zhalia spoke, crossing her arms above her chest as she closed her eyes, using her remaining senses to pick up the source of her amusement.

Indeed, within a heartbeat she found herself getting gently pressed against the cold wall of the hallway, a warm body keeping her firmly in place between itself and the wall.

The familiar scent of cologne reached Zhalias nose and she smiled faintly as she felt him lovingly nuzzle her neck.

He always managed to make her feel this way, and she liked to think that she had the same affect on him.

Which was seemingly the case.

"Your worth is incomparable to anything on this planet Zhaal, don't act like you don't know it." His familiar rough voice teased, and Zhalia couldn't help but chuckle at his words.

He would never change.

"Well you keep on reminding me." She admitted as she gently placed her hands against his lean chest. He pulled back while she opened her eyes and as soon as hazel met amber, she couldn't help but smile.

It was the same genuine smile that only Dante got to see.

"Having fun with the teens?" Dante innocently inquired as he pulled her closer to his body, causing her heart to skip a beat.

Not like she would admit that, of course.

Zhalia merely nodded in return. "Hide and Seek -Seeker Version" Was all that Zhalia offered as an explanation, causing Dante to lift a brow out of amusement.

"I will forever admire your training ideas Miss Moon." He spoke, and Zhalia rolled her eyes as she jokingly slapped his chest.

"I know, one of us has to be the creative one after all." Zhalia snorted as she tried to wriggle out of his hold but instead, Dante only tightened his hold on her.

Zhalia looked up at him, her gaze suggesting that he better let go of her soon but Dante was having none of it.

"Mind if I join the fun?" He inquired, and Zhalia merely looked at him with mild surprise evident in her eyes.

"If you want to do the dishes today, sure." Zhalia merely returned with a shrug while Dante looked at her with amber eyes shining with amusement.

"So you actually think that you'll catch me?" He inquired, tilting his head lightly aside whereas Zhalia merely smirked, hazel eyes shining with confidence.

"I will catch you." She stated as if it was the most natural thing in the world and Dante instantly shot her one of his boyish grins.

He then leaned over so that his lips were placed right at her ear and pulled her even closer, what caused Zhalia eyes to slightly widen.

"Well then Miss Moon, I will be waiting for you."

And with that, his grip on her faded into nothingness and he vanished into thin air, leaving Zhalia on her own once again, much to her dismay.

Oh she was _so_ going to find him first


End file.
